Bonnie Pink
Bonnie Pink (eigentlicher Name: Kaori Asada ( ); * 16. April 1973 in Kyōto) ist eine japanische Sängerin. Ihr Künstlername hat keine besondere Bedeutung; sie hat ihn sich zufällig ausgesucht, weil ihr die Worte gut gefielen.Interview mit Bonnie Pink (PDF) Sie lebt seit 1998 in New York City und schreibt ihre Lieder selbst, größtenteils in englischer Sprache. Außerdem spielt sie Klavier und Gitarre. Ihre erste Single Orange veröffentlichte sie 1995 unter ihrem realen Namen. Im gleichen Jahr erschien das Debüt-Album Blue Jam bei Pony Canyon Records. Sie beschrieb es auf dem Umschlag als eine „Mischung aus bitterem Honig, Blues, vorübergehender Stille, unaufhaltsamem Wahnsinn, Tränen, sauren Weintrauben, hoffnungsvollen Bomben, großer großer Liebe und einigen grünen Äpfeln“ („''mixture of bitter honey, blues music, momentary silence, irresistible madness, teardrops, sourgrapes, hopeful bombs, big big love, and a few green apples''“). Ihr Musikstil wird definiert als eine Mischung aus Jazz, Blues, Pop und Rock. Im nächsten Jahr traf sie Tore Johansson, den schwedischen Produzenten der Cardigans, der ein guter Freund wurde und viele ihrer Werke produzierte. 1997 folgte das Album Heaven's Kitchen. Ihr drittes Album Evil and Flowers von 1998 schrieb sie in der Einsamkeit der schwedischen Landschaft. Sie hoffte, dort Inspiration zu finden, bekam aber Depressionen und verarbeitete den Frust in ihren Liedern. Bei ihrem vierten Album Let Go arbeitete sie mit Mitchell Froom, dem New Yorker Produzenten von Elvis Costello, Cibo Matto und Suzanne Vega zusammen, der sie als Coproduzentin bezeichnete. Das fünfte Album Just a Girl folgte 2001. Ein Jahr später veröffentlichte sie mit anderen Künstler den Remix re*PINK. Als 2003 und 2004 Present und Even So erschienen, sank ihre Popularität allmählich. Mit der Single A Perfect Sky, die in einem Werbespot mit dem Model Yuri Ebihara Verwendung fand und die erfolgreichste Single in ihrer Karriere war, kehrte im Juni 2006 der Erfolg zurück. Ihr Best-of-Album erreichte ebenfalls hohe Platzierungen in den Charts. Im November des gleichen Jahres veröffentlichte sie gemeinsam mit m-flo die Single Love Song. Pinks Single Love is Bubble war die Titelmelodie des japanischen Films Kiraware Matsuko no Isshō ( , Memories of Matsuko), in dem sie auch selbst auftritt.Homepage zum Film (japanisch) Zwei weitere Songs (Cotton Candy und Last Kiss) wurden in zwei Anime verwendet, Ring A Bell wurde Titelsong eines Videospieles. Ihre neueste Single Water Me ist die Filmmusik in Watashitachi no Kyōkasho, einem melancholischen Drama über den Selbstmord eines jungen Mädchens. Am 7. Juli 2007 trat Bonnie Pink beim Live Earth-Konzert in ihrer Heimatstadt Kyōto auf. Diskografie Alben * 1995 Blue Jam * 1997 Heaven's Kitchen * 1998 Evil & Flowers * 1999 Bonnie's Kitchen 1 and 2 (Best of - Alben) * 2000 Let Go * 2001 Just a Girl * 2002 re*PINK * 2003 Present * 2004 Even So * 2005 Reminiscence * 2005 Golden Tears * 2006 Every Single Day -Complete Bonnie Pink (1995-2006) (best of - Album) * 2007 Thinking Out Loud * 2008 Chain (Mini - Album) * 2009 One * 2010 Dear Diary Singles * 1995 Orange * 1996 Surprise! * 1996 We've Gotta Find a Way Back to Love * 1996 Do You Crash? * 1997 Heaven's Kitchen * 1997 It's Gonna Rain! * 1997 Lie Lie Lie * 1998 Forget Me Not * 1998 Kingyo (''Goldfisch) * 1998 e.p. * 1998 Inu to Tsuki (Ein Hund und der Mond) * 1999 Daisy * 2000 You Are Blue, So Am I * 2000 Fish * 2000 Kako to Genjitsu (Vergangenheit und Gegenwart) * 2000 Sleeping Child * 2001 Take Me In * 2001 Thinking of You * 2001 Nemurenai Yoru (Eine schlaflose Nacht) * 2003 Tonight, the Night * 2004 Private Laughter * 2004 Last Kiss * 2005 So Wonderful * 2006 Love Is Bubble * 2006 A Perfect Sky * 2006 Love Song (feat. m-flo) * 2008 " Favourit Love song" * 2007 Anything For You * 2007 Water Me * 2008 Ring a Bell (Download-Single) * 2008 Kane wo Narashite * 2009 Joy/Happy Ending * 2010 Kite gemeinsame Produktionen * 1998 In My Life (Beatles-Song Blackbird) * 2005 SXSW2005 Japan DVD * 2002 B.P.V. Vol.1 * 2003 B.P.V. Vol.2 * 2003 Pink in Red (Live-Album mit DVD) * 2006 Tour 2005 "Golden Tears" * 2008 Tour 2007 "Thinking Out Loud" Final at Nihon Budokan Quellen Weblinks * offizielle Homepage (englisch, japanisch) * Profil bei Nippop (englisch) Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Japanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Frau en:Bonnie Pink es:Bonnie Pink fr:Bonnie Pink ja:BONNIE PINK ko:보니 핑크 pt:Bonnie Pink simple:Bonnie Pink zh:粉紅邦妮 Kategorie:Alle Artikel